The Deadly Draft
by weezy4laughs
Summary: This is a story about what would happen if Gumball had been presumed dead after a plane crash and then resurfaced 12 years later with retrograde amnesia. Also, I could only put to genres but there will be a whole melting pot of them including romance.
1. The Scholarship

The Scholarship(updated)

It had been yesterday when they received "The Letter" in the mail.

* * *

"Letter of Recommendation"

To Mr. and Mrs. Watterson your son Gumball T. Watterson has been randomly selected as a candidate the F.W.O.W.M.P. otherwise known as the Future Weapons Of The World Military Program. This program is a military program for students who have not entered high school yet and have no career plans. During the last four years of your child's education he has repeatedly made it clear on the subject of his plans for the future that he has none. Quoting directly from a "Plans For Your Future" survey given to your student in 5th 6th 7th and 8th grade "I don't really have any plans guess when I get to high school I'll wing it." (Spelling errors were removed to make it readable for you.). Seeing as your child has given no thought to his future we are nominating him for this program. Your child will be taken to a secure site in the mojave for a year to be trained into an impeccable soldier he will then be sent home where he will remain until the country has need of him (total world war, shortage of soldiers, threats to the country, etc.). As you know, drafting of a minor below the age of 18 is not allowed by the laws of these United States, as such this is only a letter of recommendation not of obligation the choice is up to the one in question of the scholarship. Also as a reward for partaking in such a serious program as this one Gumball and his family will receive benefits from the country as thanks. These include:

A monthly check of $500.

Free tuition for any college of the recipient and or his close family members.

Full immunity from drafting(Other than recipient of scholarship, this includes immediate in-laws such as brother, sister, mom and dad).

We will hopefully look forward to seeing you.

 _Sincerely F.W.O.W.M.P. and designated representatives_

* * *

As Nicole Watterson read aloud in front of the family they seemed more and more excited for Gumball but Gumball on the other hand had mixed feelings.

"Gumball this is great for you. You finally have a plan for the future and you'll get paid for doing nothing." Darwin said was looking forward to that.

"Ya plus I could get into whatever college I wanted to for free!" Anais chirped in.

"Ya that's cool but what about me leaving for a year.", he'd have to leave everything he had ever known behind for a whole year.

"Well come on son it's only a year right plus the way I see it they're gonna work you out till you have a six-pack." Richard flexed to no avail, only making ripples in his fat "Well you get what I mean."

Gumball imagined himself having a sweet bod to show off when he got back. Maybe then he'd even have the nerve to ask out Penny or even better make Penny ask _**him**_ out!(A.N. I know he has already asked her out in the show but this is my fantasy ok so zip it.).

"O-ok I'll go... but you guys have to throw me a party when I get back, ok!?" Gumball chuckled, still fighting the ill feeling of having to leave for an entire year that resided in his stomach.

"We'll pack your Bags!" they all said this in unison.

A.N. This is a story about what would happen if Gumball had been presumed dead after a plane crash and then resurfaced 12 years later with retrograde amnesia.

* * *

New Update A.N. : I've gotten a new computer and am ready to get back into the swing of things! If you've looked at the amount of stories I haven't finished and the publish dates on them you could probably tell I'm not the most punctual of writers and not the most loyal to one story. I've been going through a lot with school and with this new year starting it looks like the workload is only going to get heavier however I'm still looking forward to writing whenever I can, even if that's very little far and few between feel free to read if you like.


	2. Uhh What's My Name Again?

Uhh What's My Name

A.N. The characters are human because I couldn't figure out how to make it work otherwise you can view them as animals and objects in your head if you like but It's way too confusing to make an oc in this show.

It had been the day after Gumball had left, the family was getting ready for breakfast. It was like any other day except... Gumball wasn't there.

"Darwin, Gum-… Darwin it's time for breakfast sweetie!" Nicole called.

Darwin came downstairs for breakfast, Anais following not far behind.

After 2 minutes of eating in silence Anais turned on the T.V. "Anais no T.V. during-".

The TV blurred to life with a hush of static interrupting Nicole "A tragedy for many families today as we mourn the loss of 150 children and 10 adults aboard a flight to Palmdale Regional Airport. Yesterday, at 6 p.m. the flight crashed somewhere in the dunes of the Mojave desert authorities have yet to locate the plane or the cause of the crash. We will keep you updated throughout the day."

For a moment, time seemed to stand still... and the TV fell on deaf ears…

Nicole finally broke the silence "No...". Richard hadn't even blinked, he turned to see Darwin and Anais were both glued to the TV in disbelief. He was only broken from this same trance by the sound of his fork dropping against the ceramic of his plate… and for the first time... he wasn't hungry.

"I-It can't be true right , there-there has to b-be s-some explanation! * _huff huff huff*_ " Darwin stuttered out, felt like he couldn't breath it was like there was a bag of concrete on his chest.

Anais began crying hysterically, more than she ever had ever. Having Been the most responsible out of the three Watterson children she didn't often show it but she was still way too young to handle something like this.

The within the day representatives came to the house on behalf of F.W.O.O.M.P. to give their apology and condolences to the family. They were allowed to keep the rewards as mentioned in the document. They were also informed that the accident while having happened under F.W.O.O.M.P.'s supervision was not their responsibility and could not be held liable for the accident.

"Basically don't sue, right?" Nicole looked at the representatives with eyes that would usually be gleaming in anger, however, she didn't have the will to muster anymore emotion… not then… not after what she just went through… She wasn't going to sue regardless she knew it wouldn't bring Gumball back…

* * *

[12 Years Later]

"Sir..." a distorted voice echoed through Gumball's head. "Sir wake up." Gumball slowly opened his eyes, above him stood several doctors and nurses.

"Gin wa.. dig nad…?" he choked out, his throat hurt and his tongue felt like sandpaper. The doctor waved to one of the nurses to give him some water. Gumball scrambled to drink the cup of water gulping down the precious liquid. "Thank you… W-Where am I? Ahg-" Gumball tried to sit up but his arms give out from under him.

"Careful, you've been asleep for awhile so you won't be used to moving just yet." Gumball looked at the nurse that had given him the water curiously.

"Asleep?" Gumball looked to who seemed to be the head doctor.

"Well... no, not sleep you've been in a coma for 2 years." Gumball's mind begins to wonder upon hearing this.

 _Two years? What happened to me I don't remember… wait what do I remember… I know what a coma is so I must have gone to school right? Or was I home schooled- Stay on track! what do I remember… MY NAME! What was it again uh candy no no that's not it um g-gum? No, gummy? No that's not it either, something gum something gum…_

"Hello...?" Gumball shook his head and looked back to the doctor. "Do you know how you got into this coma or anything at all that could help us identify you?"

"I uhh... I'm thinking my name… my name it's Gum-Gumball… ya my name is Gumball I'm sure it is."

"Ok... that's a start, is that first or last name?"

"First I'm pretty sure."

"Nurse, look through the computer for a Gumball ethnicity; wight male, hair; blue, Age; unknown probably early twenties."


	3. An Unmemorable Return

An Unmemorable Return

It only took the doctors two days to find Gumballs parents, after all, there weren't many Gumballs in the world especially with his unique hair color. They had tried to contact the family but none of their calls were being answered. Gumball was currently on a plane there, he was nervous because he still didn't know who he was going to meet all he had been told was that he was healthy enough to leave and that he had family out of state.

After arriving at the airport Gumball was handed off to nurse who then drove him to his house in a white van. Throughout the drive, Gumball couldn't notice that the nurse kept looking over at him then shaking her head. "Is something wrong you've been looking more at me than the road." the nurse turned her head quickly when Gumball spoke and blushed.

"S-sorry you just remind me of someone…" Gumball thought since he had been in a coma that he might know her so he had a closer look at her. She had pearl white skin and platinum hair although she did look familiar Gumball couldn't remember her he tried to look over at her name tag but he couldn't see past her breasts.

"Damn!" Gumball said under his breath he didn't want to ask her name and seem weird.

"Umm, sir…" Gumball looked up and realized that he was looking straight at her breasts for a good minute.

"Oh sorry I was trying to read your name tag." Gumball rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"You want my number with that hotshot?" Gumball sunk into his seat a little. "Godda say that's the first time someones looked at my chest and said "Damn!"." Gumball sunk a little lower blush spread across his face. "Haha don't sink too far you'll never get back up. It's Masami come on I didn't mean to embarrass you like that it's just that you have a funny way of thinking like this guy I used to know."

"Ok, so I look like this guy and think like him you've peaked my interest who was he?" Gumball leaned over a little bit lifting his eyebrows and tilting his head like a whimsical cat.

Masami giggled "Alright I'll tell you, you curious kitten but only during dinner." Gumball's eyes lit up barely awake and he's already got a date!

They pulled up to the house and Gumball stepped out "Oh god… this is where your family lives what's your name tell me!"

"It's Gumball, Gumball Watterson." Gumball looked at her a little scared he knew he had met her now by her reaction that is. Masami got out of the van and walk up to Gumball she handed him a piece of paper with her name and a number "Oh tha-" Gumball was interrupted by Masami's sudden kiss.

"You will call me later ok." Gumball stammered for words but couldn't find any so he shut his mouth. Masami not satisfied wrapped her arm around his waist and pulled him in close enough to her to hear his heartbeat which was quite fast at this point. "OK" She repeated putting emphasis on each syllable.

Gumball looked into her eyes they were the only part of her body that didn't seem white. Her eyes were a dark gray almost like storm clouds and Gumball knew if he got on her bad side there would be a storm coming.

"O-ok" Gumball managed to spurt out. Masami released Gumball from her grasp then walked back to the car she drove off before Gumball could get another word in.

Gumball regaining his thoughts walked up the place that he might have once called his home and knocked. Inside he could hear the voice of a girl coming down the stairs "Hold on I was in the shower". The door opened to reveal a girl with a towel over her face she appeared to be drying her hair.

"Hi, I uh are you by chance Nicole Watterson."

"No that would be my mom but she isn't here anymore she just left to the store." The girl removed the towel from her head. She was beautiful she had rosy pink skin and pink hair to match, her eyes were dark brown like his she looked young, younger than him at least. "Why, do you need… her?" the girl dropped her towel and stood dazed for a second eventually falling backward.

"Woah there!" Gumball managed to catch her before she could hit her head on the stairs. "So I guess that makes you my sister or a cousin." Gumball lifted her gently off the floor she was surprisingly light for her height (seeing how 12 years have passed she's about 16 currently). Gumball gently set the girl down on the couch making sure not to be too rough. Try as he might gumball couldn't remember the girl in front of him.

 _I'll ask Masami about her later I bet she'll know after all we went to school together… WAIT! We went to school together! I remember ya I went to school with Masami ahh what was her last name? Masami Yoshida yeah her name is Masami Yoshida and and ahck!_

Gumballs head was pounding if he tried to remember anything else he'd have a migraine. "Ahhh" he yawned he was tired from all the commotion today and he was feeling jet-lagged from the flight there he'd been given a change of clothes from the hospital of which included the clothes he was found in during his coma. Gumball decided that he'd take a nap on the couch next to the girl who had passed out on him. Gumball pulled up his hood and sat down beside her on the couch seeing as it was just big enough for both of them.


	4. KO Central

K.O. Central

As Gumball drifted into sleep he found himself aware that he was starting to dream. Before he knew it an image had been burned into the entirety of his dreamscape. It was the view of a sky amidst the intertwining branches of an old tree he couldn't quite see the tree only the clouds behind the branches seemed in focus. He tried to look around but found that when he did nothing happened as if he were frozen, but not forcibly by some mysterious force when he tried to move his neck it felt as if it weren't there it felt the only thing that was truly there were his eyes and the image the one seared into his retina. He tried to make out some sort of purpose to why was seeing the image but it meant nothing and he felt it didn't need to… though he could feel an emptiness to the sight that lay before him, when he would try to focus on it seemed to slip from his mind and all that would remain was once again the image… it was then that the image completely left his dream and for the first time, he could feel his neck something cold was pressed to the side of it just below his adam's apple.

"Get up slowly and you won't have a second hole to breath through." a woman's voice echoed in the Gumball's ears.

"Em mmh huh?" Gumball opened his eyes he was still in the living room but he could tell it was late as the carpet was turned a dark amber color by the light coming from the windows. He inched his head down but the cold feeling on his neck pressed a little harder. Gumball knew what it was now it was a kitchen knife. Gumball refrained from jumping at the scary realization because he knew a sudden movement like that would land him right back in a hospital. He raised his hands up slowly careful not to bump the woman's arm she held the knife to his throat from behind almost like a headlock.

"What are you doing in my house and why is my daughter passed out next to you?"

 _Huh? Daughter...wait could this be…_

Gumball starts to turn around but is quickly stopped by the blade once again pressing even closer to his neck. "Umm… miss, you wouldn't happen to be Nicole Watterson would you?"

There was a long pause before the woman spoke again. "Get up and turn around slowly and don't even try to run."

Gumball did as he was told when he turned around he was surprised to see the woman that might be his mother. She was only a little bit shorter than him and had long blue hair that ended at her shoulders other than that she looked exactly like the doctors described him... well besides the obvious gender difference.

"Have we met?" The woman cocked her head to the side a bit.

"That depends are you, Nicole Watterson?"

"Well, what do you think?"

"Oh boy this is gonna be a lot of explaining…" Gumball removed his hood he had put it on before he went to sleep as it was cold revealing his hair… and hair color.

"Oh My God…" Nicole whispered before falling backwards. Once again Gumball quick reflexes kicked in and he caught her.

"Haaa here we go again."

[Around 20 Minutes Later]

"Wakey wakey…" Gumball shook the girl he had met first the one with the pink hair.

"Hmm stop it hm hm" the girl giggled a little bit then opened her eyes. She squinted then rubbed them… then rubbed them again and again

"So it wasn't a dream?" the girl sat up brushed herself off then looked straight into Gumballs eyes.

*FWOOSH*

The girl's hand barely misses Gumballs face as he dodges a flurry of other attacks. Gumball manages to grab her hands but she continues to struggle and kick at Gumball.

"What are you doing!? Wha..." Gumball stops yelling after he catches a glimpse of her face. Her eyes were tightly shut, with her brow furrowed, and her teeth clenched as streams of tears flowed down her face even if she didn't want them to. Gumball let go of her hands allowing her to get a few hits in on his lower chest while they weren't pleasant he continued to let her hit him. After her fists began to slow he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"W-where were y-you m-mom missed you so m-much!" Gumball hugged her a little tighter even if he didn't have the memory of it he knew he was the reason for her tears.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry hey come on it's okay." Gumball rubbed her back as she continued to cry and shudder nonsense that he didn't remember. Gumball decided it was best not to tell her about his amnesia after all it would only make it harder for her. "Come on sis let's call it a night."

"No, y-you'll be gone if I go to sleep you always leave when I wake up."

"Hey, look I promise I'll be here I'll even hold your hand till you go to sleep alright." Gumball looked down at his now reunited sister she only nodded. Gumball did as he promised and waited till she fell asleep to leave her room. He walked downstairs he had completely forgotten about Nicole. He found on the couch where he left her. After he covered her with the jacket the hospital had given him he explored the house a little bit. There was a kitchen and bedroom downstairs and a bedroom and bathroom upstairs. Seeing as how the pink haired girl's room was upstairs the downstairs one must've been Nicole's. Gumball picks up Nicole and puts her to bed as well he then decides it is time to finally take a shower.

Gumball treasures every second of hot water that pours down the lining of his back he rubs his shoulders and neck with soap sudsing up every inch of himself. After getting out of the shower Gumball wiped himself down with a towel he found in a cabinet. He then stood in front of the medicine cabinet. It had been fogged up by steam gumball wiped it with his hand he stared at his reflection. It had been the first time he really looked at himself. Sure he had seen his reflection in water or the occasional window at the hospital but only short glances he'd never really bothered to look now that he had he was surprised. He was well grown, tall, with unruly hair, and strong cheekbones. He was tall and even though he never noticed them he had abs no wonder those girls were so easy to lift and why his sister's punches didn't hurt. He'd just written it off as that he was an outdoorsy person before his accident, but he still wondered how he came to be in the said accident.

"No no I'll worry about that later besides I need to figure out my current situation." Putting the thoughts out of his mind he decided to get some sleep. He turned to exit the bathroom but realized he was still in his bath towel. "Dang it! My clothes are still in my bag. Ah well nobody's up anyway." Gumball opened the door and stepped outside making his way to the stairs he heard glass break at the edge of the stairs now he looked down to see his sister awake again (he still doesn't know her name). She was standing at the base of the stairs and had dropped a glass of water. "Oh don't cut yourself I'll get it."

"D-don't come any closer!" the girl yelled. Gumball looked at her confused.

"Hey what's wrong?" Gumball noticed her trying to avert her eyes. "Hmm?" Gumball looked down he realized what the problem was. From where she was standing she could see up his towel. Gumball quickly turned his body trying to hide his member. "Sorry I left my bag down there could you get it for me I'll be in the bathroom." Gumball quickly hurried back to the bathroom shutting the door behind him.

After a while, he heard a knock on the door and his sister handed him his bag through the door. "I'll get you a blanket after you get dressed… and thanks… for not leaving that is."


	5. What I Miss?

What I Miss?

[The Next day]

"Wakey wakey… come on you're gonna have to get up sometime… … … oh, come on get up already!" Gumball jumped up headbutting Anais who was leaning over him. Anais tumbled backward wincing in pain.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry, here let me see." Anais removed her hand revealing a small red mark. "I-is there aloe cream in the medicine cabinet?"

"Maybe I don't know." Gumball felt really bad second day and he'd hurt his sister.

"Okay, I'll go check meanwhile put some ice on it to reduce the swelling if you keep it on for about 10 minutes then if I find some I'll put cream on it. It won't be bad but it might bruise a bit." Anais shot him a confused look. "W-what is it?".

"It's nothing I just never knew my brother could be so… responsible." Gumball wondered for a second who he was. The way his sister put made him imagine an irresponsible hoodlum which he didn't like to picture himself as. "W-well I guess somethings can change after a couple of years." Gumball still hadn't told her about his amnesia and didn't plan on doing so until it felt right.

"Where were you anyway!? Why didn't you come back!?" Anais started to get heated.

"H-hey now I'll tell you later we need to fix that forehead, and besides that pouty face isn't going to do anything but ruin your cute face." Anais blushed a little bit she was surprised by that last comment. Gumball made his way upstairs to the bathroom and Anais to the kitchen for an ice pack. She grabbed a pack of frozen peas wrapped them in a cloth and pressed them to her forehead.

{Anais's thoughts}

 _It's weird he looks and sounds just like him but something's off Gumball was never that responsible nor ever EVER given me a heartfelt compliment like he had… NO NO all that matters is he's back I'm not gonna second guess my brother coming back after 12 years… right?_

{Back to reality}

"Anais I found some…" Gumball stood at the entrance to the kitchen Anais was leaning against the counter she was looking at the ground deep in thought and Gumball knew he was the cause. Before Anais could notice she was pulled into a hug.

"Look I might not've been a good brother and I know I've been gone for awhile and yes I have changed but I promise I'm not gonna leave. I'm not gonna make you or mom sad anymore I'm going to make it up to you somehow even if it takes the rest of my life ok." Gumball's whisper calmed Anais and she melted into the warmth of her brother's hug. He was still warm from the blanket he'd slept in and it made the bruise on her forehead stop hurting.

Anais pulled away from the hug to look up at her brother she giggled he had made such a fuss over her but he had a big red mark on his forehead as well. "Hey what's so funny?"

Anais pressed the peas on gumballs forehead instead "Oh nothing… hey, what are you going to do today now that your back?" Gumball was taken back by the question she was right he hadn't thought about it.

"I actually hadn't made any plans I guess I could hang with you if that's ok."

"Well, what about all the friends you had before you left don't you want to see them?"

"Nah I wouldn't know where to start looking plus I want to spend my first few days with my family." That and Gumball didn't know who is friends were besides Misami and he didn't want "later" to be so soon.

"Oh ok but I don't know how fun lectures will be." Gumball cocked an eyebrow.

"Lectures?"

"Well, ya today is Monday I have classes to take."

"Oh, what school do you go to?"

"Well, there's only two E.C. and E.U. I go to E.U."

"I'm guessing the E's stand for Elmore and the U stands for university." Gumball laughed exasperatedly he noticed on the ride from the airport in the next town over that as soon as they entered Elmore there was a pattern in the names of businesses the only building that Gumball saw that didn't have Elmore in front of it was the Rainbow Factory and Joyful Burger.

The two got ready and exited the house Anais walked down to the curb and opened the door to a silver 2007 Saturn ION Coupe Gumball got in the passenger seat. "So what's your major?" Gumball tried to make conversation since the car ride was seeming rather quiet.

"Environmental science but I don't know if I'm interested in it as much as I thought."

"Go with what you love to do or it will kill you in the long run."

"Huh? Sound like you're talking from experience what was yours?"

 _Shit, I cornered myself think of a lie think of a lie…_ "I'm going, to be honest with you Anais I've been off the grid for awhile now and I didn't have time to go to school." _NICE!_

"Off the grid huh, sounds like fun no school no responsibilities no job."

"No friends no family…" Gumball reflexively responded.

"A-ah… sorry." Anais sunk a little.

"No it's okay I just don't want you to get any ideas…" The conversation went quiet. _Shit, I only made things awkward great job now she thinks you didn't come back on purpose we need a change of subject change the subject…_ "So how has the family been while I was gone? What I miss?"

"Well after the first few days we still clung to the hope that you were gonna miraculously appear like nothing happened but after reality hit… well it hit hard. The family tried to come to terms with the fact that you probably weren't alive."

 _Alive? The doctors said I was already asleep when a group people passing by found me apparently I was passed out in the desert and was found by a camera crew taking footage for a nature documentary. No one knew how I got there nor how long I was there… I guess I could've wandered around after an accident but they didn't say I was injured in any way._

"Gumball are you listening?"

"Huh ya sorry I zoned out could you repeat that last part."

"Anyway me and Darwin kept holding onto that hope in the backs of our mind but mom and dad had tried to coup in a different way by blaming each other neither of them had the courage to say it was no ones nor the stomach carry the blame so they blamed the other eventually that blame grew into hate and they called it quits."

"Quits?"

"*sigh* they got divorced about 3 years in and dad moved in with his parents being unemployed dad lost custody of both of us and we both lived with mom for a tim it was normal but after Darwin left for college in another city somewhere in northern california it got a lot more quiet around the house Mom got promoted and started working a longer shift to keep her mind off of you at least that's what I think I decided to attend E.U. so she wouldn't be completely alone but ya, it seemed like the family crumbled apart after you left now it's just me and mom but Darwin's probably going to come back now that you have." Anais looked over at Gumball who was now a little pale and staring at the dashboard.

"Anais, park the car…" Gumballs voice was shaky.

"W-why are you-"

"I SAID PARK!" Anais quickly pulled over before they fully stoped Gumball had already jumped out and was leaning over the gutter trying not to vomit. Anais parked and ran over to Gumball. "Tell me when did I go missing."

"W-wha why what's going on."

"Just tell me."

"Twelve… twelve years but you already know this so why are you asking."

"I'm so sorry I didn't know. I didn't know."

"What's wrong Gumball I can't help unless you tell me." Anais bent down it was her turn now she gave her brother the hug he had given her twice now. "It's ok shh… It's ok we'll talk about it later ok."

[Later in the car]

Gumball had explained the situation to his sister and had told her about his condition after all he was going to her help if he was going to figure out where he'd been for the past 12 years.

"God…" Anais was now as pale as her brother.

"Where do I even start looking I have no memory of who I am, where I've been, and top it off the only thing on my body was a scrappy collared shirt and some jeans."

"Well did you check your pockets?"

"No, but the doctor said he did when they brought me in. He said was looking for an ID or license."

"We should check again."

A.N. Holy shit this took a turn huh? Well, I hope this chapter didn't seem too dark because the next one probably will be too. Also, don't worry Darwin and Richard will come into play soon as well and If you were wondering where the mom is she'll come into play as well. Anyway, look forward to the next chapter!


End file.
